<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Chance For The Fragile Heart by marielatte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541780">A Chance For The Fragile Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielatte/pseuds/marielatte'>marielatte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mention of DenNor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielatte/pseuds/marielatte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon loves Erika dearly but he won't say what he feels for he believes that he will only break her heart. until one day they had a busy night...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Kong/Female Iceland (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Chance For The Fragile Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No thought head empty. I don't know why I make this instead of doing my works... but enjoy anyway</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A Chance for the Fragile Heart</strong>
</p><p>I woke up this morning, trying to figure out what happened last night. My head is a little throbbing, and my heart is a little pounding. I look around, I know this is not my room at all. I try to dig in deeper until I realized somebody is sleeping beside me. Looking at the woman’s sleeping face, I suddenly remembered every little detail that happened last night. This woman is certainly not a stranger at all. She is a good friend, and we know each other since long time ago. But what I’m wondering now is, why would I say yes to all of this?</p><p>Yes, I know we’re having sex last night. I can remember it now. I can remember the beautiful voices she made when I kiss her lips, the soft skin I touched and every movement that we made in sync. Not to mention that I can see part of her naked body though most of it are covered by her thin blanket. I move closer to her so I could see her face. Now that I’m close enough, I can see her face clearly though it’s covered by her silverish hair. I brush her hair gently to take a good look of her and trying to not wake her up. Oh God, her thin lips look so soft that I feel like to give her another kiss. But I hold myself back, I don’t want to wake her up. Instead, she opens her eyes a little while later. Her violet eyes are looking at me. She smiles softly at me and I’m starting to lose control of myself.</p><p><em>She is so beautiful</em>, I thought to myself.</p><p>“Good morning, Leon.” She mumbles, judging from her voice I know she is still sleepy.</p><p>“Morning, Erika… how’s your sleep?” I ask her. She yawns in front of me and nod slowly. How cute.</p><p>“Good… and yours?” She asks back. She moves herself and trying to find a more comfortable position for herself. That way I can see her body better than before. My face must be turning red right now.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” She asks me again. I shake my head though. But instead she gets up from her position, allowing me to see more of her naked figure.</p><p>“O-oh… seriously, Leon. You had seen everything last night.” Erika chuckles softly. Well, she’s right. The thing is… we’re not dating, not even married!</p><p>“Ah… no, just… you know we’re not…” I sigh.</p><p>“It’s okay though, I don’t mind that.” Erika smiles. I believe she rarely give anyone a smile, or a laugh. But in front of me she’s just… different. Or is it because I’m getting drunk on love?</p><p>“I do mind, I feel like I have to take a responsibility or something?” I say. What the hell am I thinking of?</p><p>“Wait what? Oh God you don’t have to do that, silly Leon. It’s just sex… well unless it’s accidentally got out of control?” She shakes her head. I didn’t know what she was thinking, and she probably didn’t know that either, but she moves herself closer to me and giving me a hug. We can feel our own skin touching each other, and her heart is ponding so fast that it might broke anytime soon.</p><p>“I know, it just doesn’t feel right. I mean I know none of us having someone else in mind right now but I’m still not sure… it doesn’t feel right at all.” I mumble softly. My hand is now circling her body and I caress her soft back gently.</p><p>“Not sure of what? Please elaborate.” She is looking at me now. Every time I see her violet eyes begging for something, I can’t say no to it.</p><p>“You know… we’re just friend. Yes, we know each other for long but aren’t friends not supposed to sleep with each other like this?” I raise my eyebrow, and she is frowning at me now.</p><p>“I don’t see any problem with it… I slept with my sister’s husband before they’re dating when we’re friend and everything is okay?” She keeps frowning at me.</p><p>“I didn’t mean that… I just, I don’t want to break your heart… that’s it.” I sigh. I finally say what bother me so long, a reason why I never dare to say my love for her.</p><p>“You won’t break my heart. You might think my heart is fragile after everything that happened, but I believe you won’t break my heart. That’s why I let you to touch me. I trust you.” Erika’s eyes looking deeply at mine. I know she is serious about it.</p><p>“Well… you might be right but, I just need to make sure first that I won’t by accident break your heart.” I smile at her before I take her hand and give her hand a soft kiss. Her face turns red, looks so contrast with her light skin and hair and I found it so adorable.</p><p>“So… Leon…” She mumbles. I immediately kiss her lips.</p><p>“This might be hard though, I think my brother wouldn’t let me get away with a white like you. But I will give it a shot, your sister and brother in law is free to shoot my head if I ever break your heart.” I said half joking. She smiles at me.</p><p>“Well, my sister won’t probably let me as well and prefer to shoot you dead instead. But I can’t help it, Leon…” She says softly before she kisses my nose. I take her position as an advantage to touch her hips and give it a little soft touch. She can’t help it at last and moans softly.</p><p>“I know, I love you too Erika…” I smile at her. I push her gently to the other side of the bed and pin her there. Her pinkish face is looking at me with a smile, and an expression of begging as well.</p><p>“I promise I won’t break your fragile heart… ever.” I say once again before we kiss. I move down and giving her a kiss… and this time a mark as well on her neck. I smile, if it’s her I guess I would give it a chance. Then I kiss her and touch her again and again, and the rest is history.</p><p>
  <em>Fin</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>